i'll be your superman
by teen devil master123
Summary: Sam's 15 year old sister comes to stay after being 7 years apart What happens if she and Ryder fall in love? There's secrets, lies and lots more Sorry about the crappy summery for some reason I can never do a good summery :( WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS:**

**BULLYING**

**EATING DISORDER**

**If theres anymore you will be noted **

One day in the lunch room of Mckinley High the new Directions were eating their lunch

"Oh Sam i just remembered this Girl asked me to give you this she said its important" Artie said handing Sam an note addressed to him.

Sam opened the letter and tried to read it

"I err can't read it the handwritings too messy" Sam said slightly embarrassed handing Artie back the note

"oh right sorry forgot your dyslexic" Artie said

Ryder shifted uncomfortably as no one else knew that he also could not read properly.

"It says meet me in the choir room at lunch its important" Artie said

"also she has spelt choir, and important, wrong" Artie added.

"well id better see what she wants then" Sam said getting up for his seat .

"Wait up!" said Ryder running after him.

Once at the choir room they found a girl with long brown hair waiting there but before rider even had the chance to blink Sam was already giving her a massive hug

"What are you doing here?" Said Sam releasing her from the hug.

"I left told dad i didn't want anything to do with him anymore, as all he cared about was his bitch of a girlfriend" She said

"well its about time we haven't seen you in 7 years other then Skype and Facebook mums gonna be so happy when did you here?" Sam asked

"actually iv'e been in Kentucky for the past couple of weeks getting to know Stacy and Stevie and catch up with mum and Dwight"

"what really why didn't they say anything?" sam asked confused

"I wanted it to be a surprise so mums enrolled me here and dont worry Mum's already spoken to Finns mum and she said its fine If i can go and stay with you" she said happily

Wait wait wait im really confused who are you?" Ryder said

"Oh Crap sorry Ryder this is my sister Hayley" Said Sam

"oh err Hi Hayley im err Ryder" Ryder said nervously shaking her hand and going slightly pink.

"so do you have anything to eat im starving" Hayley said rubbing her stomach

"yeah the cafeteria's down the hall if we hurry there still should be some left" Sam said.

And they all went down the hall and back to the cafeteria and back to the Table where the New Directions were chatting as if they'd never left

"Oh Hi Sam Did you find out what that girl wanted?" Jake said with his arm around Marley

"Yeah everyone this is my little sister Hayley" Sam said with his hand on her shoulder

"Hi" she said nervously waving

"ok Back in a sec" Sam said heading off to buy some food.

"So your Sam's Sister I thought he only had one sister?" Artie said looking up at her

"well lets say i haven't been around for the past few years" Hayley said sitting down next to Ryder and Marley

"so Hayley how long have you been in Ohio?" Marley asked

"first day, is also my first day here too and by the looks of things they already know my track record because ive been given the look 3 times today by my teachers" Hayley said smirking

"ahh trouble maker ehh?" Kitty said smirking

"you could say that" Hayley replied

"Back!" Sam Said sitting down throwing Hayley a panini

"Cheers Bro!" Hayley Said catching it.

RING RING

"Damm oh well" Hayley said taking a bite out of the Panini

"What do you have next? Ryder asked

"English with Mr Roy" Hayley Replied

"Oh your with me" Ryder said "Come on I'll show you" Ryder said leading her away

"I'll meet you after School" Sam Called after her

"Will do" Hayley Replied walking away with Ryder

"So guys what do you think of Hayley?" Sam said Happily walking down the hall with Artie,Jake,Marley and Tina

"she's nice" Said Tina

"yeah nice but Sam listen when was the last time you two saw each other?" Artie asked

"err 7 years i think Hayley was 9 and i was 13 so 7 years" Sam said calmly

"7 YEARS! really?" Jake said

"Yeah me and Hayley have a different dad to Stacy and Stevie when we were younger our birth dad Steven got custody of Hayley and that was that it broke my mums heart giving her up the only time i got to speak to Hayley was through Skype,Facebook and the phone other then that nope why?" Sam asked

"Sam i think it would be a good idea to have a talk with Hayley because i dont think she's the sweet little 9 year old you remember" Artie said

"What are you talking about?" Sam Said getting annoyed

"its just Hayley said something about having a track record and about being a bit of a trouble maker" Tina said

"What i'll talk to her" Sam reassured

"she could always join Glee club that sorta helped me out" Jake suggested

"Yeah good idea" said Sam…..

In Ryder and Hayley's english lesson it was a disaster Hayley had been sent out of Class for disrupting the lesson and refusing to take part in the lesson in anyway and Ryder was sent out for barely doing any of the work and getting aggressive when refusing to answer questions both ended up with detentions..

"Well that went well" Ryder said Sarcastically twiddling his thumbs out side the classroom

"tell me about it" Hayley muttered sitting on the floor. Then Finn walk past

"What are you two doing out here?" Finn asked crossly

"got sent out, cant make Glee got Detention" Ryder said miserably

"Same I dont sing so makes no difference to me" Hayley mumbled

"Stay there" said Finn and he knocked on the class room door

"Come in" he heard Mr Roy say

"Hello sir could I please speak with you for a moment?" Finn asked

then Mr Roy walked out of the classroom

"yes?" he said eyeing Ryder and Hayley crossly

"i herd you put these two in detentions" Finn said

"yes for continuously refusing to take part in the lesson" Mr Roy replied

"well i though instead of a normal detention how about Ryder is banned from football practice for a week and Hayley has to join the Glee club for a week" Finn suggest

"hmm i dont see why not ok fine but next time it will be a detention with me got it" Mr Roy warned

"Yes sir" they both said

"well ok then" Mr Roy said going back into the class room

"geese thanks Finn" Ryder said relieved and grateful

"Glee club me Glee club really why do this to me Finn why those clubs are social suicide" Hayley said pacing up and down the floor

"look dont think im gonna bail you out overtime you get into trouble and Hayley what are you playing at first day and your already getting detentions how do you think Sams gonna feel when he finds out his sister is already getting into trouble"

"im not trying to get my self into trouble its just.. err I have my reasons ok" Hayley said slumping gains the wall

"look its hard being the new kid ive been there so how about i'll help you get settled yeah?" Ryder said kindly

"yeah that be cool thanks" Hayley said slightly smiling

"and Ryder what about you i thought you were trying to get your grades up?" Finn said

"I know I am its just i lost my temper in there it wont happen again i promise" Ryder promised

"Ok then see you at Glee then after school today ok and i wont tell sam about this ok?" Finn said sternly

"yeah ok deal" Hayley said going back into class

"oh Ryder keep an eye on her and try to make sure she stays out of trouble and that goes for you as well" Finn said

Ryder nods and goes back into the classroom

"I Think ive got this teacher thing sorted" Finn thought to himself happily …

AT GLEE

"Ok guys first things first" Finn began gathering the attention of the new directions.

"As you all know Sams sister Hayley has decided to join us" Finn said

"So to join you have to audition have you prepared anything?" Finn asked

Hayley looked around nervously "err emm err not really i didn't know you had to maybe this isn't a good idea" Hayley said turning to live "Sorry Sam Finn everyone" Hayley apologised then she left

Everyone just looked at each other confused Sam got up to ran after her just was stopped by Ryder who said

"Dont worry dude ive got this" he said Running off

"I dont get it why audition if you have nothing ready what a loser" Kitty said

"Hay Thats my sister your talking about if she docent want to join Glee she doesn't have to" Sam said angrily pointing at Kitty

"Actually yes she does well for a week but still" Finn said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked turning to Finn

"it was This or a detention, there was a slight incident in English and i managed to convince Mr Roy to make her have to go to Glee club for a week" Finn Admitted

"Are you kidding me its her first day and she's already getting into trouble" Sam said angrily

"Look dont be hard on her you were the new kid once you know how it feels" Finn said

"yeah maybe your right i'll talk to her when we get home" Sam said sitting back down

"Look dont worry Ryder's gone to talk to her and you'll never know she might turn out to be really good" Marley said cheerfully

"Yeah or really bad" Kitty scoffed

Everyone just looked at Kitty angrily

"Lets just wait for them to get back then we can continue" Artie said finally…..

THE AUDITORIUM..

Ryder followed Hayley into the auditorium

"wait Hayley stop!" Ryder called finally catching up with her

"why are you following me?" Hayley said angrily

"Why did you run off?" Ryder asked

"I dont know i just panicked i didn't have anything prepared and i got a bit of stage fright im not used to this singing thing, I wont say dancing because that would be a lie thats one of the only things im sorta good at" Hayley said

"your not the only one you should check out my touchdown dances" Ryder joked "But look give it a try i never sung either but once i gave it ago i love it, look no ones here its just you and me follow my lead and give it ago, if you still dont want to try out then i'll ask Finn if you could just sit back and listen for the rest of the week deal?"

Hayley thought for a moment then gave a small nod and a smile

'Great ok he got a guitar from one of the stands and started to play..

**Ryder: **

**See the stone set in your eyes**

**See the thorn twist in your side**

**I wait for you**

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**

**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**

**And I wait without you**

**Both:**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I cant live with or without you**

**Hayley:**

**Through the storm, we reach the shore**

**You gave it all but I want more**

**And I wait for you**

**I'll take your hand and you'll take mine**

**and baby all we have is time **

**and i'll wait for you**

**Both:**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I can't live with or without you**

**oh oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh oh**

**without you**

**with or with out you **

**i cant live**

**with or with out you**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I can't live**

**With or without you**

**At the end i need you here**

**you feel so far but i wont fear **

**and i wait for you**

**across the far stormy shore**

**if you give it all **

**i'll give you more**

**and i'll wait without you**

At the end of the song they both reach in for a kiss but Hayley instead kisses him on the cheek

"thank you" Hayley said

"for what?" Ryder asked

"for being so nice" Hayley replied and she got up

"so are you gong to audition? im not kidding but your really good" Ryder said

"yeah you were right the feeling was amazing" Hayley said smiling

Ryder put is arm around Hayley and they both waled back to the choir room.

"Look Hayley im sorry i shouldn't have made you join something you didn't what to do" Finn apologised

"No im sorry you were trying to help i was being a brat" Hayley said

"so your going to audition?" sam asked

"yeah" Hayley said smiling

"what Really great what are you singing?" Finn asked eagerly

"What the Hell by Avril Lavigne" Hayley said

then the band started to play..

**Hayley:**

**You say that I'm messin' **

**with your head**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Hayley:**

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Hayley:**

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Hayley:**

**I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Hayley:**

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"**

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy**

**All:**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Hayley:**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All:**

**All I want is to mess around**

**Hayley:**

**and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All:**

**All my life I've been good but now **

**Hayley:**

**whoa "What the hell?"**

**Brittany:**

**What**

**Tina:**

**What **

**Unique:**

**What**

**Kitty and Marley:**

**What the hell?**

**Hayley**

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Hayley:**

**You never call or listen to me anyway**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Hayley:**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Hayley**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

**All:**

**(Yeah)**

**Hayley**

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" **

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(Va fan!)**

**Hayley:**

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy **

**(Crazy!)**

**All:**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Hayley:**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All:**

**All I want is to mess around, **

**Hayley:**

**and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All:**

**All my life I've been good but now **

**Hayley**

**whoa "What the hell?"**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**La la la la la la la la **

**Hayley:**

**whoa whoa **

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**La la la la la la la la **

**Hayley:**

**whoa whoa**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(La la la la la la la la)**

**Hayley:**

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**Boy, I like messing in your bed**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**(La la la la la la la la)**

**Hayley:**

**Yeah, I am messing with your head**

**When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All:**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Hayley:**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**ALL:**

**All I want is to mess around,**

**Hayley:**

**and I don't really care about**

**I dont care about!**

**The new direction girls and Unique:**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Hayley:**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**ALL:**

**All I want is to mess around, **

**Hayley:**

**and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**ALL:**

**All my life I've been good but now **

**Hayley:**

**whoa "What the hell?"**

**La, la,**

**La la la la la,**

**La,**

**La la la la la, la**

once finished the new direction girls and unique sat back down leaving Hayley receiving a very loud applause and a discreet thumbs up from Ryder.

"That was great you really should consider sticking around we could really use you" Finn said smiling

"I'll think about it" Hayley said and she sat down next to Ryder and gave him a small wink

"Ok i though for this weeks assignment we could do love songs you each have to find two love songs one to sing on your own and the other with a partner" Finn writing the word love songs on the white board

they all nodded in agreement all the girls who was in a relationship gabbed hold of their boyfriend

" ok then,

Marley your with Jake

Sam your with Britt

Tina your with Artie

Blane your with Unique

Hayley your with Ryder

and Kitty your with Joe" Finn decided

"Wait im with Avatar" Kitty said crossly folding her arms

"yeah its either Joe or your out" Finn said crossing his arms

Kitty crossed her arms and sulked

"what a bitch" Hayley whispered in Ryder's ear.

"Trust me she gets worse" Ryder said.

"ok then i'll see you next week then" Finn said.

When everyone went to leave Hayley gave Ryder a note "heres my number" she said smiling

"cool i'll text you minuend i'll speak to you then" Ryder said waving

"Ready to go?" Sam asked putting his hand his arm round Hayley

"yeah lets go" Hayley said smiling

"oh Hayley check this out People of America theres two things I hate, I hate war, I hate terror but love the war and terror" Sam grinned doing his George W Bush impression"

"thats actually really good" Hayley said impressed

and she and Sam walked out of the school and to the car park….

During the trip home Hayley felt a vibration in her pocket and she palled out her phone to find a text from an unknown caller

_21592424999- Ryder_

Hayley smiled at the text and added Ryder's number ono her phone

"who's what?" Sam asked

"oh just Ryder i gave him my number so we could arrange when we could meet up to practise for the duet" Hayley said

"you so like him" Sam said smirking

"yeah I do he's really nice" Hayley said

"no you LIKE him" Sam said smirking

"shut up no i dont" she said elbowing him

"no fighting!" Finn said who was driving

Then Hayley replied to Ryder's text

**A/N all spelling mistakes are purposely there you'll find out why later:)**

_Hayley: got it :) _

_Ryder: any ideas for the duet?_

_Hayley: not yet but i cood send u some iders over fb_

_Ryder:yh cool but cant be on 2 long i have to study :(_

_Hayley: your not the only 1 I get a D- averidge _

_Hayley: p.s soz for spellings im a bit thick :(_

_Ryder: same here i pull a C- and I study all the time :(_

_Hayley: i used to but gave up cos i get bad headaces from it is that normal ?_

_Ryder: maybe i dont know maybe u shood see a doc _

_Hayley: nahh got better things 2 do then seeing an anoing doc_

_Ryder: try having a dad who's a PhD!_

_Hayley: that must be tough :(_

_Ryder: tell me about it _

_Hayley: soz I never got ur last name _

_Ryder: its Lynn :D_

_Hayley: mines Evens Ovs Lolz_

_Ryder: yh lolz_

_Hayley: sadly g2g now where home an i proissed Sam we'd catch up speak 2 u on fb latre and find songs ?_

_Ryder: yh kk talk 2 u then x_

_Hayley: x_

"Did you seriously just text him the whole way home? Sam asked looking over the Hayley's shoulder

"maybe, maybe not" Hayley said smirking

_"_Either way tonight will be you,me, pizza, some films and a good catch up" Hayley said happily giving her brother a hug

"yep" said Sam returning the hug

then they entered the house

"hello dears have a good day at school" Carole said

"yep first day and already in he Glee club" Hayley said putting her bag on the banister.

"what about you sam, must have been a shocker finding your sister who you've not seen in 7 years" Burt said

"yep it was a shocker but a good one" Sam said

"so Hayley your rooms upstairs you cant miss it its the one the the big mirror" and the massive closet" Finn said

"I'll show you" Finn said

"Thanks again for letting me say in your house at such short notice" Hayley said

"oh its no problem honey" Carole said smiling

"yeah more the merrier" Burt said

Then Finn lead Hayley up the stairs

"dont tell sam i said this but is he the only one with the you know" Finn said awkwardly pointing at his mouth

"what the trouty mouth no dad has it too,me and Sam have a different dad to Stevie and Stacy" Hayley said laughing

"ohh he never mentioned having another dad" Finn said

Hayley looked around

"Look dont say anything but Sam really hates him and it upsets him so try not to talk about him ok he broke up the family ok?" Hayley said

Finn nodded "anyway heres your room

"Wow!" Hayley exclaimed looking around the Tiny white bed room which had a double bed, two mirrors, and huge closet.

" this is huge!" she added

"yeah its my stepbrother Kurt's old room so err make yourself at home" Finn said leaving

Then Hayley sat down on the bed and muttered to herself

"I think im going to like it here"….

**Songs:**

**With or without you - Damian McGinty **

**What the Hell - Avril Lavigne **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN hi guys hope you like chapter two :D**

After finishing admiring her new room went down stairs to find the Hudson/Hummel's and Sam looking at Pizza menus

"oh Hayley what do like?" Finn asked passing her a menu

"emm i dont mind im not every fussy" Hayley said looking at the Pizza menu and hen handing it back to Finn

"Is it ok if i quickly do my homework ,its just like to get it all done straight away" Hayley said picking up her bag

"yeah i pull a D- and i promised Mum that i would get my grades up so yeah could you call me when the pizza here? Hayley asked

"Yeah sure honey oh Sam why don't you finish that book report you have to do" Carole said to Sam

"yeah ok" Sam said getting up

"Call if you need help ok" Carole called after him

"Ok" Sam replied

"Finn why dont you go and help your a smart boy" Carole suggested

Finn nodded and followed Sam up the stairs

In Hayley's room she looked at the homework sheet she was set and read it allowed

"Write a book re pp port on the book pride and pre jud ice, Rem ember to have char actor annysis, op op in ons, qot es, make up your own ending and would you re ke mend it and why ?"

"Hayley reread it over and over and sighed

"oh boy im screwed" she muttered rubbing her forehead

then she picked up the thick book from her bag and turned the first page and began to look at it as if it was in another language giving up Hayley got out her lap top and typed up the book on the internet after scrolling down she found that were was a film of the book clicking on it she watched the film and took notes until she was called down for dinner. So Hayley paused the film closed her laptop and went downstairs.

When Hayley walked down the stairs she got the full blown smell of the delicious pizza

"Finished with your homework?" Burt asked pouring out the coke

"yep" Hayley lied

"So what's it like living in New York?" Burt asked

"Big!" Hayley said taking a bite out of a slice of pizza

"My son Kurt's living in New York, he's living with Rachel for two months now hasn't he Finn?" Burt asked

"Yeah" Finn said sadly

"Who's Rachel Kurt's girlfriend?" Hayley asked innocently

which made everyone laugh

"Did I say something funny?" Hayley asked confused

"no no its just Kurt's gay and the thought of Rachel being his girlfriends is quite funny Rachels Finns fiancee" Burt said

"Ex" Finn said sadly

"can i be excused im not very hungry" Fin said leaving

"Finn and Rachel broke up a couple of weeks ago he's still quite upset about it" Carole said

"should i o and see if he's ok?" sam said pointing into the stairs

"no no Finn just needs to be on his own for a bit hell come down when he's ready" Carole said

"So whats the latest at school?" Hayley said changing the subject

Well the national champions of 2012 AKA us,lost sectionals" Sam said sadly

"What you guys are the new directions I thought that was you I saw, I go to the national championships every year" Hayley said

"What really?" Sam said

"yeah you guys were awesome" Hayley said

"Shame Its my senior year" Sam said sadly

"It's not all bad don't forget your Vice senior President" Burt said

"oh yeah" Sam said cheering up

Then Finn returned

"Sorry about that" Finn apologized

"Oh Honey doesn't worry things will sort themselves out it always does" Carole said Giving Finn a hug..

For the rest of the evening they watched films and enjoyed each other's company

When everyone went to bed Hayley got out her laptop, plugged in her headphones and resumed watching the film once it was finished Hayley check the time it was 2:30 AM

Then Hayley reread her notes and and attempted to write out her introduction after each sentence Hayley reread the sentence and scribbled it out

After a while she ripped the page out and started over at 4:55Am Hayley finally finished her introduction but was too tired to clean her bed of the stray bits of paper and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Sam walked into Hayleys bedroom to find her fast asleep being the nice kind brother that he shouted

"DOG PILE!" and jumped on her.

"Noo Get off!" Hayley moaned pulling the bed covers over her head.

"Tough" Sam said

"What time is it?" Hayely asked getting out of bed

"errr about 11" Sam said looking at his watch

"WHAT crap" Hayley muttered

"What miss something?" Sam asked

"Yeah I missed my morning training" Hayley said grabbing some jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt

"What morning training ?" Sam asked

"Oh right I never told you back in NY I was in a professional dance and gymnastics group as my grades are an epic fail dad though if I apply myself to something they would improve, but as I said yesterday I pull a D- average so that hasn't worked" Hayley said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Don't know maybe I'm not educated type" Hayley said putting on some trainers

"Do you err find it hard?" Sam said

"What's with all the questions?" Hayley asked

"It's just cos I'm dyslexic which means i struggle in my school work i was just wondering if.."

"No Sam I'm not, it's probably because I don't try hard enough" Hayley said

"Oh ok then you know can can always talk to me you know" Sam said

"Yeah I know don't worry about me honestly, If you like I could show you some moves" Hayley said changing the subject nervously

"ehh hello" Sam said doing his signature white chocolate dance move

"Sam you dance like a male stripper who has had one too many" Hayley said shaking her head

Sam blushed slightly and felt embarrassed as he didn't tell Hayley that he worked as a male stripper the year before.

"So you come?" Hayley asked

"Yeah sure why not you never know you could end up being the next Mike Chang" Sam said

"Mike who? Hayley asked confused

"Oops sorry forgot he was our top dancer in the glee club before he graduated last year" Sam said

"Let's go" Hayley said

"Where we are going?" Sam asked

"The basement, Burt and Carole said I could use the basement to practice" Hayley said

So Sam and Hayley went down the stairs and into the basement

Hayley plugged her iPod into her music player and selected poison by Nicole Scherzinger

"Ok warms up just copy me and you'll soon get the hang of it" Hayley said

"I can't believe I'm getting dance lessons from my 15 year old sister" Sam muttered

"Oh you'll thank me in a couple of weeks but i have to warn you just because you're my brother don't mean I will go easy on you especially after that rude awakening" Hayley said Doing some stretches

"Ok can you do the splits?" Hayley asked to preform a perfect splits

"no maybe for for today i should just watch" Sam said

"Ok suit yourself" Hayley said changing the song to Mr Saxobeat

During the song

"Wow you really should join the cheerios the school cheerleaders" Saim said leaning against the wall

"no way" Hayley said crossing her arms

"what it would boost up your popularity" Sam said

"Popularity hadn't even crossed my mind" Hayley said taking a sip of water

"trust me after the first few slushies you will want to have that cheerio uniform" Sam said

"What's a slushie?" Hayley asked

"ok if you see someone coming at you with a colored ice drink, duck" Sam warned

"Thanks for the tip" Hayley said wiping sweat off her head...

Monday afternoon

Hayley was putting some books into her locker but as she closed the door two extra large red and green slushies flew in her face, from the shock of the cold stinging Hayley fell to the floor Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette

"Welcome to loser land trouty Jr" Phil laughed high fiving Bobby as they ran off

Haley felt tears falling from her eyes mostly from the stinging her her eyes but also from the humiliation as her peers just stood there and laughed Ryder pushed past everyone to see what the commotion was but was shocked to find everyone laughing and then spotted Jacob Israel recording it

"Get away from her you creep" Ryder said angrily shoving him out the way

Oh my god are you ok?" Ryder asked helping Hayley up

"yeah fine my eyes are just sore" Hayley said wiping her eyes

"Come with me" Ryder said leading Hayley away from the growing crowd

"Thanks for the help Guys !" Hayley called to the crowd sarcastically

Ryder lead Hayley into the choir room and sat her down

"Wait here" Ryder said running to the bathroom

And returned with a towel and some water

And began to wipe her face.

"Thanks for this Ryder" Hayley thanked

"no probs who was it, was it Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette I'm going to kill them" Ryder said angrily getting up but was stopped by Hayley

" Wait don't go I didn't see it was too fast " Hayley said grabbing his hand "Please stay" Hayley said

Ryder smiled and sat back down

"oh god look at me im a state" Hayley said looking at her stained shirt and sticky hair

Then Ryder took off his his Hoodie leaving him in only his undershirt and handed it to Hayley

"what are you sure?" Hayley said holding the hoodie

"Well I can't let you walk around in a wet shirt all day especially when your tops gone see through" Ryder said blushing and looking away

Hayley looked at her top and covered herself immediately

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?!" Hayley cried going bright red

"Sorry" Ryder said

"Turn round" Hayley ordered

"Why?" Ryder asked

"I'm taking my top off" Hayley said

"Oh right sorry" Ryder said quickly turning around and now also bright red

Hayley stripped of her top and put on Ryders Hoodie which was far too big so she had to roll up the sleeves

"There, done you can look now" Hayley said putting her damp top in her bag

"So any ideas about the duet for Wednesday?" Ryder asked turning around

"I have a few but they're rubbish" Hayley said

"Maybe not" Ryder said

"Ok there's Love story by Taylor Swift, the song we sang last week, and dancing away with my heart by Lady Antebellum" Hayley said

"I really like dancing away with my heart its not an obvious choice but it's a really nice love song" Ryder said

"Ok then Dancing away with my heart it is what songs did you come up with?" Hayley asked

"To be honest I couldn't come up with any" Ryder smirked picking up a guitar

"Ok then lets see how it goes" Hayley said as Ryder began to play

**Ryder**

**I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song**  
**Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball**

**Hayley**

**I can still feel my head on your shoulder**  
**And hoping that song would never be ove****r**

**Both**

**I haven't seen you in ages**  
**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are**  
**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful**  
**And dancing away with my heart**

**Ryder**

**I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes**

**Hayley**

**And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind**

**Both**

**I can still feel you lean in to kiss me**

**I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me**

**I haven't seen you in ages**  
**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are**  
**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful**  
**And dancing away with my heart**

**Ryder**

**You headed off to college at the end of that summer**  
**And we lost touch**

**Both**

**I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much**

**Hayley**

**I haven't seen you in ages**

**Both**

**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are**  
**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful**  
**And dancing away with my heart**

**Nah nah nah nah **

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Away with my heart**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**nah nah nah nah**

This time Hayley leaned for a kiss but the Bell Rang so in panic Kissed Ryder on the cheek again

"Thanks again" Hayley said tying her hair into a high pony tail

When Hayley was gone Ryder sighed happily collected his things and went to his next class

Unknown to both of them Jacob Isreal had been taking secret photos, photos including a front view of Hayley topless, Ryder taking is hoodie off and Hayley kissing Ryder on the cheek.

Jacob smiled and said "oh boy these are going to look great on my blog" Jacob then went back into the topless photo and muttered

"Screw Berry This chick 10 times hotter" and then put his camera in his bag and strolled off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day Hayley sat next to Ryder in their art lesson..

"Hey!" Hayley said cheerfully getting out her books

"Hey!" Ryder said smiling

"Heres your Hoddie back don't worry if washed it so its not all sticky thanks again for letting me borrow it" Hayley said taking the hoodie out of her bag and handing it to Ryder.

"Thanks yeah it wasn't a problem and I couldn't let you walk round with a see through sticky wet top could I "Ryder said

"Yeah that would have been embarrassing well more embarrassing than having a slash thrown at my face in the first place" Hayley said laughing

"Excuse me but is my lesson boring you?" their art teacher Mrs Hunter asked crossly

"No sorry Mrs" Hayley and Ryder said quickly

Then Ryder wrote a small tote saying

_Want to pracktice our duet at lunch?_

and then passed it slyly to Hayley who looked at the note and squinted slightly at the note but quickly wrote a reply once she worked out what it said

_Yeh sure meet you in the chior room! _

This time Ryder had to try and work out what the note said

Once he worked out what the note said

Ryder just smiled and nodded scrunching up the note and putting it in his pocket and continued with his work..

At lunch Hayley went to put her books into her locker she found an envelope stuck to her locker she put her books in and opened the envelope to find a note and a picture of her taking her top off

Scared and shocked at what she say she stuffed the picture into her bag and got out the note

Which said Meet me outside the supply room at lunch

Then Hayley got out her phone and sent a text to Ryder saying

_cant make it soz :(_

Then hurried to the supply room once there Jacob Israel was waiting there

"I knew you would show" Jacob said smirking

"Look what do you want?" Hayley said nervously

"Simple i want you to be my girlfriend or these will end up on my blog which everyone in the school reads and I bet your big brother Sam won't be too pleased to find his little sister stripping for a boy she's just met" Jacob threatened

"But I wasn't like that Ryder was just lending me his Hoodie because of the slushy yesterday you were there I saw you" Hayley said angrily

"Yeah the schools really gonna believe that" Jacob said sarcastically

"Any way you can forget it you don't have the guts just stay away from me you got that" Hayley said before storming off

"Oh you're so gonna regret that" Jacob muttered before getting out his phone and sending all the pictures to his blog..

During form Hayley and Ryders form teacher announced that Glee club would be meeting after school today instead of tomorrow. After form Ryder stopped Hayley

"You ok Hayley cos you said you couldn't make it at lunch?" Ryder asked

"Oh yeah sorry its just I had some homework that's in for today that I haven't finished" Hayley lied

"Oh ok so errs I'll see you at glee?" Ryder asked

"Yeah see you there" Hayley said happily before heading off to her next class

Whilst walking to class Hayley say Jacob give her a very satisfied smirk which she chose to ignore and went into her maths lesson..

AT GLEE...

Finn asked everyone to sit next to their duet partners

First up was Kitty and Joe who sang don't go breaking my heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee with turned out to be an utter train wreck as Kitty kept on trying to push joe out of the scene.

Next up was Tina and Artie but because Tina was Ill Artie yet again had to miss the performance.

Blaine and Unique sang at last by Etta James

Sam and Brittany sang something stupid by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman

Marley and Jake sang Love story by Taylor Swift during their performance Ryder whispered into Hayleys ear

"Thank god we didn't pick that one" which made her smile and nod

Then Finn said "that was great guys, ok then that leaves Hayley and Ryder" Hayley and Ryder stood up

"we're going to sing Dancing away with my heart by Lady Antebellum"

**Ryder**

**I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song**  
**Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball**

**Hayley**

**I can still feel my head on your shoulder**  
**And hoping that song would never be ove****r**

**Both**

**I haven't seen you in ages**  
**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are**  
**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful**  
**And dancing away with my heart**

**Ryder**

**I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes**

**Hayley**

**And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind**

**Both**

**I can still feel you lean in to kiss me**

**I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me**

**I haven't seen you in ages**  
**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are**  
**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful**  
**And dancing away with my heart**

**Ryder**

**You headed off to college at the end of that summer**  
**And we lost touch**

**Both**

**I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much**

**Hayley**

**I haven't seen you in ages**

**Both**

**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are**  
**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful**  
**And dancing away with my heart**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Away with my heart**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**nah nah nah nah**

After Their applause Finn stood up and said "That was great you two sound really good together so guys well done Mr Schue would be impressed so last night i thought it would be a good idea if there was a prize for the best couple but this time you can't vote for yourself so to make sure that doesn't happen if everyone's name on a pit of paper so I know who's voted for whom" Finn said passing them around

"What's the prize?" Kitty asked

"Like last time a meal for two at Bread Stix" Finn said presenting the voutcher

Everyone began to write down who they wanted to win the passed them all back to Finn who did a tally on the whit bored

_**SAM AND BRITTANY= 2**_

_**MARLEY AND JAKE =2**_

_**KITTY AND JOE =0**_

_**ARTIE AND TINA= 1**_

_**HAYLEY AND RYDER =4**_

_**BLAINE AND UNIQUE = 2**_

"So your winners are Hayley and Ryder!" Finn said happily as he handed the voucher to Ryder and Hayley everyone applauded

"Wait who voted for me and Tina we didn't preform?" Artie asked

Brittany but her hand up "Finn said vote for the person you wanted to win" Brittany said innocently

"Aw thanks Britt" Artie said smiling

"Ok guys now for the solos" Finn said "who wants to go first?" Finn asked

Everyone put their hand up

"Err Artie as you couldn't do the duet" Finn decided

Artie-Sang Man who can't be moved by the script

Then Kitty sang - every time we touch by Cascada

Then it was Ryders turn..

"Err I'm going to sing your beautiful by James blunt and im ehh going to dedicate it to this ehh girl i realy like" Ryder said blushing slightly unknown to Hayley most of the New directions were looking at her

**My life is brilliant**

**My life is brilliant**  
**My love is pure**

**I saw an angel**  
**Of that I'm sure**  
**She smiled at me on the subway**  
**She was with another man**  
**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**  
**'Cause I've got a plan**

**You're beautiful You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful it's true**  
**I saw your face in a crowded place**  
**And I don't know what to do**  
**'Cause I'll never be with you**

**Yeah, she caught my eye**  
**As we walked on by**  
**She could see from my face that I was**  
**Flying high**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again**  
**But we shared a moment that will last till the end**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful, it's true**  
**I saw your face in a crowded place**  
**And I don't know what to do**  
**'Cause I'll never be with you**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful, it's true**  
**There must be an angel with a smile on her face**  
**When she thought up that I should be with you**  
**But it's time to face the truth**  
**I will never be with you**

Once the song finished he received his applause he sat down next to Hayley again

"That was really sweet who ever you were singing about is a very lucky girl" Hayley said happily

Ryder just smiled slightly

Next was Sam who sang a million love songs later by Take that

Then It was Hayleys turn..

" I'm going to sing the first time I saw your face by Lenoa Lewis.."

**The first time ever I saw your face **  
**I thought the sun rose in your eyes **  
**And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave **  
**To the night and the empty skies, my love **  
**To the night and the empty skies **

**The first time ever I kissed your mouth **  
**I felt the earth move in my hands**  
**Like the trembling heart of a captive bird **  
**That was there at my command, my love **

**And the first time ever I lay with you **  
**I felt your heart beat close to mine **  
**I knew our joy would fill the earth **  
**And last and last and last**

**Till the end of time, my love **

**The first time ever I saw your face **

**Your face**

**Your face**

**Your face**

**Your face**

After her Applause Hayley sat down happily

"That was great are you sure the first time you sang was with me?" Ryder questioned

"i used to do busting to earn some extra cash but can we keep that between you and me" Hayley whispered into his ear

Ryder nodded and they both listened to the rest of the performances...

The next day Hayley noticed that everyone was giving her dodgy looks

"What's their problem?" Hayley thought as she put her books into her locker as she heard someone whisper slut in her ear when she turned round to see who it was Sam came running at her angrily

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Sam shouted at her angrily

"What did I do?" Hayley asked angrily

"You know what your 15 years old and you're doing this" Sam said shoving her a picture

Hayley studied it and dropped her bag tore up the picture and stormed off shoving everyone in her way until she came to Jacob who she shoved up against the wall

"YOU LIARING CREEP!" she screamed holding him up by his collar

"I told you i would and did you know you're so hot when you're angry" Jacob said

"Oh I haven't even started " she said kicking him in the balls

"Now take down those pictures and tell the story how it really happened" She said as Jacob kneeled down in pain

"You have to lunch or you will regret ever being born" Hayley threatened, leaving and went into the girl bathroom hid in one of the cubicles took out her phone and looked at Jacobs blog and clenched her fist in anger as she read

**The biggest slut of Mckinley high !**

As she scrolled down the pictures of her and Ryder in the choir room appeared then she looked down at the comments

**OMG what a Slapper - OMGgirlz99**

**LOLZ where did you get these you perv? - Sticksofgum1**

**Wait isn't that Sam Evans sister? - fluffybunny64**

**Yep bet he won't be too happy to find out what a slut his sister is lolz- jamie992**

**shes so slutty that she probs has it off with her brother lolz- LipoffIsDaMan**

**Yeah ladies lock up your men we have a slapper on the loose- BoomboomSurette**

**Who's that guy HE'S FIT! - funkychick88**

**Ryder Lynn, he's in my Spanish class-OMGgirlz99**

**TAKE THESE PICS DOWN NOW! -Megastud123**

**Oh hello Ryder was wondering who was going to react first hows the slut lol?- LipoffIsDaMan**

**Nofing hapened and Hayleys not a slut leave her alon!-Megastud123**

**Dude learn how to spell!- Jamie992**

**Dont change the subject take them down now!- megastud123**

**why embarrassed?- BoomboomSurette **

**No I lent her my hoodie when she got slashed that's it- Megastud123**

**Yeah right we believe you-LipoffIsDaMan**

**Yeah.. NOT-BoomboomSurette**

**She's not even that pretty I mean she looks like a guy she even has a six pack-candylipgloss09**

**nahh its prob fat-Jamie992**

**Ewww he had sex with a fat girl gross!-Funkychick88**

**He must have felt sorry for her cos why would he bed a fat slut? -OMGgirlz99**

**Hayley if you're reading this then do us all a favor and die! thanksxx- Funkychick88**

**Yeah die no one likes you-LipoffIsDaMan**

**Hey back off what is your prob?-Blaine Anderson1**

**Yh what have they ever done to you?-Marley007**

Then Hayley puts her phone back into her pocket and took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

At Lunch when Hayley went to sit down

"Don't even think about it you slut" One of them said glaring at her

Then she heard, Phil Lipoff shout "Id lay off food if I were Lard arse!"

Then Ryder saw her

"Hayley comes to ignore them" Ryder said putting his arm around Hayley and leading her to the table where the New directions were sitting

"Actually I'm not very hungry" Hayley muttered putting her food in the bin and leaving. Then Sam got up from his seat

"Ryder we need to talk" Sam said calmly

"Yeah we do but in private" Ryder said looking around Then the two boys walked into the boys changing room. Once there Sam shoved Ryder up the wall

"What do you think you're having sex with my sister thanks to you everyone thinks she's the school slut what's my mum and dad gonna think that I let my sister have underage sex with a boy she's only just met!" Sam said

"Look just listen ok we didn't do anything ok Hayley got slushed and i lent her my hoodie she took her top off because it was wet and see through I swear you can ask her I didn't see anything" Ryder said nervously

"so she was telling the truth" Sam said letting Ryder go

"That's what I was trying to tell you I tried to get everyone, to back off but no ones listening" Ryder said

"Let's go find Jacob I'm sure with a little persuasion he will admit that he made everything up and that the whole thing is one big misunderstanding" Sam said clenching his fist

"Ether way I'm going to kill that creep" Ryder said heading for the exit but was stopped by Sam

"Wait, Ryder I want you to answer me honestly are you in love with my sister? Sam asked

"Maybe, I don't know, all I know is that I really care about her" Ryder admitted

"Look I'm sorry I know ive been a jerk to both of you its just I still see her as that little 8 year old" Sam admitted

"Dude, forget it if I were you I would have done the same thing" Ryder smiled

"Anyway lets pay our good friend Jacob Isreal a visit" Sam said walking out of the changing room..

Meanwhile Hayley was in the girls bathroom looking at herself in the mirror

"Do I really look fat?" Hayley thought to herself pulling her top up revealing her stunning figure

Then two cheerios whom she did not know walked in

"Excuse me sorry i know this might sound like a weird question but am I fat?" Hayley asked innocently the two girls gave each other a sly look

"honestly?" one said sweetly

"Yeah I mean as your obviously new so we'll let you on to a little secret" the other said putting her arm around Hayley

"Really thanks" Hayley said

"Ok this is what you do.." and she whispered it into her ear

"Are you sure I mean isn't that dangerous?" Hayley asked worried

"Oh come on everyone does it all the athletes models even we do it don't we Kitty?" one said

"Yeah I mean all you have to do is vomit 2-3 times a day and your sorted" Kitty said nervously

Yeah go ahead and give it ago its worth it trust us" the other said leading Hayley to a cubical

"Ok if you say so" Hayley said locking the door as they heard the sound of gagging and puking the other girl Jen was giggling whilst Kittly felt slightly bad

When Hayley opened the door

"See its easy just keep on doing this and you'll be thin in no time" Jen said

"Yeah ok thanks i'll see you around" Hayley washing her mouth out and leaving

"OMG what a loser! i mean how thick can you get i mean she's not only the biggest slut of the entire school but she's also the the most stupid" Jen laughed

"Yeah but Jen I don't know if that was a good idea I mean look what happened to marley she just passed out" Kitty said

"Oh well since when did you care" Jen said applying Lip gloss

"I don't!" Kitty said defensively

"Well what's the problem then?" Jen asked getting annoyed

"Nothing you right the little slut deserves everything she gets"Kitty said snapping back into her usual hateful self

"Good see you in class" Jen said walking out. Once gone Kittys smug face turned to a face of regret

"Great when the guys find out about this I'm dead" Kitty muttered before also leaving...

**A/N please review and i'll try to update as quickly as i can Thanks XD**


End file.
